This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Geotextile fabrics are permeable fabrics that may be used in association with soil, for example, for soil reinforcement, retention, stabilization, etc. Three basic types of geotextile fabrics include woven, needle punched, and heat bonded. A woven geotextile fabric may include warp and weft yarns interwoven together with the warp yarns inserted over-and-under the weft yarns (or vice versa) to thereby secure the yarns together.